Fangirls
by YohoAruto
Summary: A humorous story between two brothers and how their bond grew tighter by a little mischevous plan made by a certain blue headed boy...- My OC will be on there just to put a bit more torture to Ace himself XD


Me: Yes, my character will be included cause it would bring more trouble towards ace :3

Ace:... towards...me?

Me: :3

* * *

Fangirls

"They're crowding around him again Yuca..." a twelve year old Luffy mumbled solemnly, as he saw the girls crowding around the fifteen year old Ace.

Yuca, being the same age as Luffy, nodded as he watch Ace showing off to the girls with pride, smiling in amusement.

"He's accepting their presents again..."

"Yep... he is Luffy."

The two twelve year old boys watch as Ace smile at the girls thankfully, making them swoon.

"He's enjoying this..."

"Yep he is..."

If you're wondering why Luffy is a little sad about this, well, for one thing, he can't even get close to his sworn brother. And the fact that Luffy did not get why Ace has to 'strut his stuff' when he's amazing at everything! But it also irked Luffy a little that Ace seems to have never have the time for him lately. With all the fangirls and training and there is other stuff too, Ace doesn't give him much attention anymore. So, Luffy decided to play with Yuca, who came back from another trip from the sea.

Yuca was apparently enjoying the situation. Don't get him wrong, he hates it when his best friend is down like this but he can't help but be a little entertain at the situation in front of him. Brotherly love is so precious. Especially when the brotherly love comes from the two raven haired boys.

Suddenly, a light bulb shot above the blue haired boy's head, a evil smirk formed on his lips. He's gonna have a fun time messing around with Ace.

"Luffy..." Yuca puts a hand on his best friend shoulder, mustering all the seriousness he can. "If you're happy for Ace, I think you should let him go."

Luffy tilted his head confusingly.

"Huh?"

Yuca gave Luffy a small smile with hidden intent though Luffy thought it's the smile that Yuca always gave.

"You see, it's not everyday you get fangirls. Your brother is a lucky man to have such many. So I think you should let him be and leave him alone for a while so he can enjoy it while it last. It's a rare chance to have these creatures swarming you."

Luffy eyes widen and look at Yuca with utter belief. Of course he'll believe Yuca! Since when was his information ever wrong?

"R-Really?" Luffy questioned, looking at his older brother with an awed expression of adoration and attachment.

"Yes, yes~ Your brother is amazing, isn't he?" Yuca said, now smiling like a cherish cat but of course, Luffy gave no thought of the unusual smile. "Now, you must, and I mean, absolutely **MUST** avoid him at all cost! We don't want to stray his attention towards this gift he contains!"

Luffy gave a second thought to this. Avoid Ace at all cost? He didn't know if he can do that! But of course, for his brother happiness, he must try his hardest!

"Hai!" Luffy yelled out, while Yuca suppress the urge to make an evil smirk worthy of the devil. Ace is not going to like what Yuca had in mind for his little brother. After the order D. figure out who have done this, he had a feeling he should get ready to fight to the death.

* * *

The next morning in Dadan's house, Luffy left early so he can avoid Ace. Yuca already gave out the plan. They are suppose to meet back at Makino's bar and Yuca will provide him breakfast there. Luffy would hang out with Yuca most of the time and at the end of the day, Luffy would come back to Dadan's. Yuca also told Luffy that he has to eat outside or anywhere Ace can't see him during dinner so it would be easier to avoid him. Yuca, for now, would provide the hungry younger D. breakfast and lunch, and if necessary, brunch for each day that Ace is still occupied with fangirls.

After an hour when Luffy left, Ace finally woke up and walked to the where Dadan and the others always eat.

"You waked up later than usual..." Dadan said raising an eyebrow.

Ace blinked absentmindly as he realized the time. Where is his little ball of energy that would always try to wake him up at days like this?

"Where's... Luffy?" Ace asked reluclantly, looking around the room. That's strange.. He's always here for breakfast!

"I thought you knew..."

Instantly awake, fully on his senses, a panicking feeling merged through the freckled boy's chest. Something horrible must happen to Luffy for him to miss any kind of meal!

"He left a note that said he's going to Makino's."

"SAY THAT SOONER YOU OLD HAG!" Ace retorted loudly. He worried for nothing?

"I'M NOT THAT OLD YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME WORRIED FOR NOTHING!"

"BUT YOU'RE USUALLY THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW WHERE THAT HYPER BRAT WENT!"

Ace froze at the thought. That's right. Luffy would always be near him. If he's going somewhere, then he would be the first to know, regardless of what he's doing.

Forgetting about breakfast, Ace left to run over to Makino's, ignoring Dadan's yelling.

* * *

"I did it Yuca! I left the house without Ace! Though I was tempted to wake Ace up so he can come with me to Makino's... but I pushed it aside for Ace's sake!"

Yuca can't help but smile. Sure this is some way to annoy the he- out of Ace but Luffy's happiness is too contagious to resist.

"Good job buddy!" Yuca congratulate as he ruffled the rubber ball of energy's head.

Luffy can't help but be proud of his accomplish, not noticing the evil intent behind it. He just did something good to his brother.

Yuca yawned as he looked from the corner of his eyes. Outside of the bar, they can clearly see that Ace is, once again, swarmed by fangirls.

"See Luffy? He's been blessed with the gift again." Yuca joked though he tried to make it sound like a serious compliment toward the freckled boy.

Luffy grinned as he jump on his seat happily, knowing he done something right for his brother "That's my nii-chan!"

Yuca laughed at this and high fived Luffy who high fived back carefreely.

Put the Ace and the fangirls aside for a second, Yuca gave Makino his thanks as she put down three plates of meats and Luffy already start eating as if it's going to be his last meal.

Looking at Ace in the corner of his eyes, he try to press down a laugh as he can see that he's actually trying to come into the bar though the fangirls of his are making it difficult. The best way he can show how amuse he is without giving away anything to Luffy and Ace is to smirk pleasantly.

"Come on Luff." Yuca said as soon as Luffy was finished with all his meat. "Let's play in the forest." he decided

Luffy eyes shine joyously at the thought and quickly grab Yuca's hand. The straw wearing boy dash out of Makino's bar, purposely ignoring Ace, who can't help but gape as he saw Luffy went pass him as if he's not there.

* * *

Ace was pacing around outside of Dadan's house. Did he do something to make his brother mad? That couldn't be... He left Luffy to die in the forest several times before and he didn't get mad at all! Instead, the younger boy just cling onto him more! If so, then why did Luffy make it as if his older brother didn't exist?

* * *

It went on like this for the rest of the week, much to Ace's dismay and Yuca's entertainment.

Luffy had been ignoring Ace perfectly like he was never there. Of course, it hurts him a bit that he couldn't see or play with Ace as often but because it is for the happiness of his brother, he have no choice! He knew that Ace has a lot of pride in him! He knew that Ace rather die than lose that pride!

* * *

_"Oi Luffy, can yo-"_

_"Sorry Ace! Got to go!_

_"Can yo-"_

_"Gotta meet up with Yuca!"_

_"Where are yo-"_

_"No time! Maybe later!"_

Those where some of the excuses he'd been hearing for the pass week. He hates to admit it. He hates to even think about it... but Luffy **is **ignoring him! On the third day when Luffy started the 'avoid fest', he have been trying to wake up every morning early so he can catch up to Luffy though it would always seem that somehow, the boy would disappear before he even got up! His younger brother is somehow always gone during dinner and he even ask Dadan if he can sleep separated from Ace himself! The only reason this could happen is that Luffy somehow grow up and decided that he didn't need the older D. any more. But that's practically impossible to happen.

Running towards the docks, Ace followed his brother to see him hanging out with Yuca again.

Ace can easily notice that Luffy has been spending his time more with Yuca than ever before. It's probably because that Yuca, not to long ago, was back from a trip and he wants to hang out with him before he leave again.

Ace tried to rethink the situation. Maybe that's why Luffy doesn't have time for him? Because he wants to take his time being with Yuca before he leaves? But that still isn't an excuse for him to ignore him like that! Like... he never even existed!

"Yuca-nii-chan! That's nice!"

Ace heart dropped.

* * *

Luffy has no clue why Yuca wants him to call him 'nii-chan' all the sudden, but he said that it's only for once because he wants to know what it sound like.

Yuca smiled an, oh so, innocent smile, noticing how Ace's face dropped down low in the corner of his eyes.

He knew how much it would affect Ace if he was called 'nii-chan'. It's basically a title that Ace knew he, and no one else, deserve from Luffy.

After this, he know from the fact that their connection is gonna be tighter than anything else. Also, he knew that the day that Ace figures out it was actually his fault, he have to get off this island before Ace tried to do anything worser than death.

* * *

"Today was actually quiet today." Yuca mentioned to himself quietly. It was just a day after the 'nii-chan' incident and Luffy is out doing a job that Yuca gave him. It's a pretty simple job so he'll be at least able to get back with only a few scratches.

Well anyway, it is strangely quiet today though that's not what disturbing about it. It's the heavy air that hung around Makino's bar that would make people choke.

Following where the disturbing dark aura of anger and sadness is, he found Ace in a corner, mumbling unintellegeable words as he sulked, curled up in a defensive ball. It's obvious that being ignore from his cute younger brother, hurt him deeply to the point where he has no choice but to sulk, probably, the entire day... or a week...or months...maybe years...

As anyone would, the fangirls felt his depression and turn away from him, not wanting to be included in any drama that was sure to come.

_The last day of my fun..._Yuca thought sadly, sighing as he walked over to Ace and patted his back. He was smirking mischievously towards the older D.

Ace didn't acknowledge the pat and just continue to sulk in his little corner though Yuca notice the glare that the older D. gave him from the corner of his eyes. Jealousy eh?

Snickering to himself as he suppress the urge to tease him to death, the warmly dressed teen exit out the bar and walked down to the docks. Along the way, Luffy was coming back, tilting his head on why Yuca was out here when he just finished his assignment.

"Go to your brother Luffy. He just lost his fangirls and is now sulking over in the corner of Makino's bar." Yuca said, patting his best friend's shoulder as he continue to walk to the forest; the place where he'll most likely survive when Ace tried to maul him. He began to wonder if he should tell Luffy that he isn't sulking because of his fangirls.

Luffy, hearing the news, dropped the task he was given by Yuca (the task wasn't really important so it was ok) and ran towards Makino's bar. Seeing his brother in depression over at the corner. Tears weld up in Luffy's eyes.

Ace did notice that Luffy came into Makino's bar but continue to sulk, knowing that his younger brother would most likely be ignoring him once again. To his surprise, Luffy glomped the curled up D. and clinged onto him, crying as if he's guilty of something. Hearing the cry of his younger brother, Ace, assuming, thought that Luffy was crying because he was ignoring him for this past week.

"I-It's ok Luffy, I know you want to hang out wi-"

"I'm sorry that your fangirls are gone!" Luffy wailed, interrupting what Ace was about to say.

Ace was instantly baffled and confuse. Fangirls?

"Huh?"

Luffy looked at him with teary eyes, sniffling in a very childish and cute manner.

"Y-Yuca said that having fangirls is the most rarest and most wonderful thing that can happen to anyone!"

Ace felt a tick under his eyes but kept a smile on. Yuca said what?

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah! I thought you were amazing! But since your fangirls left you, I guess I haven't been ignoring you much."

Ace felt an visable twitch coming along. What does ignoring Ace have to do with fangirls?

"Ignoring me? Mind explaining that?"

Luffy blinked innocent eyes, tilting his head. "Well, you see, Yuca said that having fangirls is the most glorious thing. So for your happiness, he said that I should ignore you until your fangirls go away so you can have an enjoyable time with them! I'm sorry that your fangirls went away but I'm sure you wouldn't forget the memories you have with them!"

Luffy grinned happily while Ace felt his fist clenching though he was somehow still smiling as if he found this situation funny.

"And the time where you call him 'nii-chan'? " Ace questioned as calmly as possible.

"You heard that? Yuca asked me to call him that for once so he knew how it sounded like." So in other words, Yuca knew he was there so he decided to make Ace more miserable than he already is.

Ace is on the verge to explode in a rage of fire but manage to keep a smiling face even though there are tick marks all over his face and a pretty much thick aura surrounding him that just said 'MURDER!'.

"A-Ace?" Luffy stuttered, finally feeling the menacing aura that is surrounds his older brother. As any other normal human would, he was pretty freaked out.

**"Luffy, I'm gonna play a game with Yuca for a moment..." **Ace said, his tone lace with killer intent as he stiffly left bar going toward the forest where he knew Yuca would be.

"W-Wait! Ace! What do you mean by that!"

Luffy isn't totally stupid. He just know that Yuca might not live to see tomorrow. He quickly followed his brother.

* * *

Omake:

Ace have to admit. Yuca did help him realized how much he actually depends on his little brother. After the incident, he didn't want to be separated from his cute, defenseless little Luffy. Even though, most of his life, Luffy has been following him thick and through; he realized that Luffy one day might stray away from Ace and put his attention to someone else. Because of that, Ace try to stay with his brother as much as he can before someone can took him away.

He gonna have to say thanks to Yuca one day. Not any time soon since he's still infuriated towards the blue headed kid.

_That demon, lowlife, fiendish, little fu- bas-, monsterous, underhand..._ And the rest of the list goes on in Ace's mind as he think all the possible names he could describe Yuca. You see, when he hunted for Yuca, it seem that the slippery demon got away. It got away without tasting the full punishment of what he was going to do.

"Hi Ace!~"

"Hello Ace!~"

"I got this gift for you!~"

Ace step back a bit in surprise as a few fangirls came towards him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother walking ahead and panic at the thought of losing him.

"Sorry! I have to go!" Ace quickly said to the girls and ran towards Luffy before he lost him in the crowd, leaving the girls feel a bit bitter.

**XXXOmakeXXX**

Yuca sighed as he put an ice pack on his aching head, making sure his broken arm his not banging into anything.

Luckily, in some way, he only manage to get a broken arm before he actually escape from Ace.

"Sheesh. And this is what I get for trying to bring you closer to your younger brother?"

* * *

Ace: you're horrible 0_o

Me: And you just notice that? though you two are such cute brothers :3

Luffy: Thank you!

Ace: *hits Luffy on the head* Don't thank someone who created Yuca!

Me: how rude! Yuca is an important part of this story! without him, you wouldn't be able to get closer to your brother!

Ace: I'll figure it out on my own sooner or later... *mumbles*

Me: Sure you can... hm... I could do a sequel for this... that is, If I'm not lazy.

Ace: Is Yuca planning something towards me if you do make a sequel?

Me: Well, no, not this time... something about fangirl's jealousy?

Ace:...fangirls...jealousy...at who?

Me: Saa... who knows? .

Ace: Or you just rather not tell -_-;


End file.
